Minecraft storymode: Lucas and Jesse
by Mine raft story mode lover
Summary: Jesse calls to ask Lucas to see if she come over. What happens at Lucas's house makes Jesse believe he may like her back.
1. The kiss

Jesse thought of Lucas often but never as much as today. Jesse was on her way to Lucas's house right now. _What am I doing?! I'm going to embarrass myself in fron of him!_ It was to late Jesse had already called and let him know she was coming over. He had already made his friends leave with the excuse of a "gift", a trip to the movie theater without him. _Alright Jesse you're here no going back now._ As Jesse knocked she heard Lucas clattering around. "It's open!" Lucas calls out. Jesse walks in and sees a bunch of rose pedals and candles all over the place. _What in the world is going on?_ Jesse!wonders. "Hey Luke!" She calls out. Jesse and Lucas had nicknames for each other. He was Luke and she was Jess. "Hey Jess!" Lucas says. A smile spreads across Lucas's face and an answering smile spread across Jesse's. "Hey I have something to tell you!" Jesse and Lucas say at the same time. "Go head." they say together again. They both share laugh. "You go first." Lucas says. "Are you sure?" Jesse asks. "Yes." Luke replies. "Are you really really sure?" Jesse asks again. "No, I change my mind I want to go first." Lucas says. "Ok." Jess says. "Well I have two things. First I like you... A lot, and second this." With that Lucas presses his lips to Jesse's.


	2. Why me

When Lucas kissed her Jesse was sure for a single solitary second that she was dreaming. After that second she decided she wasn't dreaming and that this all was real. When Lucas pulled away Jesse just stared at him in shock. "Thats what I was gonna say." She finally mumbled. Lucas let out a sigh of relief at that. Jesse looked at him directly befor saying "Let us never speak of what just happened to any one especially your team and my team." "I guess you're right but really we can't tell any one?" Lucas asked. "No one." Jesse said very clearly like she was taking the _lQead_ in this decision. _why am I doing this to myself?_ Jesse wonders "Lucas look I like you a lot but we really can't tell anyone not even Petra!" Jesse said stating how serious this was. "Ok ok I got it don't tell anyone!" Lucas said befor once again pressing his lips to Jessie's. Jesse's heart fluttered when Lucas just touched her but lucas kissing her sent her heart racing. _I wonder what it would be like to tell the others. What if they disagree with her and him dating?!_ Jesse wonders. "what you thinking about?" Lucas asks. "Huh? Oh you know well you don't know that's why you're asking. I'm thinking about what it would be like if we did tell the others." _Jesse_ says. Lucas smiles and says "You know we could tell them..." "No it would have them all mad at us, me especially." Jesse responds adomaticly. "Ok." Lucas says with a disappointed frown. "Well I better get going." Jesse says. "Ok bye." Lucas responds. " _Quck give me the ingredients I'll make the f bomb!" Jesse yelled. "No Jesse you can't you could die!" Lucas yells. "I have to."_ "Jesse? Jesse! Are you even listening I said Axel and I ran into Lucas's gang of jerks but he wasn't there!" Olivia exclaimed.


	3. The call

It had been over a year since Jesse and Lucas had broken up. "Jesse he is not gonna call you, you know that right? I mean it has been over a year and he has clearly moved on..." Olivia said. "I know its just I- I wish..." Jesse said not bothering to finish her sentence. _Why did he dump me?! We were so happy together... He's with Maya now there is nothing I can do._ Jesse thought. There was a knock at the door. "Look Jess I told you that guy was trouble but you didn't believe me at all you said its Lucas guys i mean he was never mean to us but still I told you and then he-" Ol"ivia was cut of you Jesse mid-sentence " and then he dumped me for Mayai get it I get it you were right I was wrong as usual!" Jesse said finishing Olivia's sentence. "Hey guys!" Said Axel. Axel was the only one of her two friends who was always defending Jesse. Ding ding ding ding! Jesses phone was going of! She went over to simply hit the snooze button only to see Lucas was calling her. "Guys Lucas is calling me! Do I answer or just let it ring?" Jesse asked "let it ring." Olivia and Axel said together. * Hello? Can you here me? So ummm... -sigh- you wanna come over to my place I already got them out of my house. Jesse I-I. Jesse I'm sorry for breaking your heart. I don't know if that effects you still but I know it still sorta effects me. Bye I'm sorry.* Jesse's eyes widened. " I'm going to his house." Jesse stated matter of factly.


End file.
